Dreams and Connection
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia starred as he asked about her dreams...about the park with him and Walter. She told him what should she feel but what she wanted to know was...how did he know her dreams? Part 2 is up, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Dreams

Dreams

Spoilers: 3x21 The Last Sam Weiss, 3x22 The Day We Died, 4x06 Those We Left Behind, Promo for 4x07 Wallflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or it's characters.

* * *

><p>She wondered how he knew about the dreams, about the park and how happy she was. The night before, she'd been dreaming as she sat asleep at her desk till they woke her up. She'd been in a park with him and Walter, happy and seemingly in love till the better part of her conscious called him the problem...the dream had ended there and then.<p>

He had called another version of her special, she could only after seeing how much he loved her wish him luck in getting back to her. Olivia figured maybe another version of her deserved to be happy...to not feel alone like she always did. No matter how many people surrounded her, she was always alone and had no one...she accepted that's how it would always be.

* * *

><p>Nearly dying had triggered something in her, fear that she never had, but it also triggered her hands to catch alight. Walter was fascinated by her abilities but she was freaked out, scared like the little girl she had been before. Lincoln looked at her in fear, afraid she might do something and Astrid backed off, not wanting to cause her to do it again. So sitting alone in the office, her hands tucked near to her Olivia felt alone like no one wanted to have anything to do with her. Cameron was right...they were freaks and she'd never be normal.<p>

The door to the office opened and closed but she refused to look up from her spot in the corner. However, a hand gently brought her chin up and she found Peter's blue eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"Did she do what I can?"

He chuckled, "actually so much more...list of abilities got up to five." Peter reached out and took her hand, but she shook her head. "Olivia trust me, please."

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't." He gently took her hand and held it, fear erupted in Olivia that she'd hurt him and suddenly their hands were engulfed in flames. Peter held onto her hand and smiled as the fire suddenly died away, his hand was it's normal shade with no burns. "See...mind over matter, you feared hurting me so much that it activated the ability but it also prevented you from hurting me." Peter looked into her eyes, "you are so much stronger than this Olivia...you used to say you had to control it before it controlled you. Take your own advice...conquer this before it overtakes you like it did so many others."

She looked away and he watched her hands catch alight again, "go away please."

"You see the glimmer don't you, the one that says I'm from another universe. It's okay, I promise...I would never hurt you." He sat down beside her and smiled, "tell me what happened at Jacksonville, trust me it'll help."

* * *

><p>Olivia took a breath and looked at her hands, "I remember the tests, Walter...running away. They made Nick appear dead and I freaked, creating a fire. I ran away after that, to a field of tulips...I sometimes dream about them, that there's a boy there with me. I just think my mind is playing tricks on me because the boy says his name is Peter...but there was never any boy named Peter at the trials nor one that found me. They found me asleep the next day after searching the entire area, I told Walter I never wanted to go back...I'd rather go home and I did, he said if I didn't want to be there anymore I was welcome to leave."<p>

Peter took that into account, "what happened at home...with your stepfather?"

"I killed him when he began smacking us all around. He was pissed I ended my time there, income was given to the families...$500 a month and in those days, that was a lot. I took the gun from the drawer in the bedroom and waited for his car to come back, I knew he would come back drunk. He wasn't drunk, he'd come back to finish the job. Two shots killed him, one to the heart and one to the head...after that we moved on." She shook her head, seeing her hands finally normal again. "I keep thinking if I had imagined things differently, I could have tried to change them...maybe I wouldn't have shot him. That's what the boy always tells me 'that if I imagine how I want things to be, I could try and change them' and I wonder about that."

Peter smiled and took her hand, she looked at him. "Be careful."

"I'm not afraid." He smiled and took her hand, Olivia looked up at him...the boy had said those words to her, the boy had been him. He'd never came to her because he hadn't existed...why did that hurt so much?

* * *

><p>Finally they figured out how to get Peter back where be belonged via the machine, Olivia stood watching beside Lincoln and Broyles as they prepared. The other side had agreed to let them do testing since it was only fair they had done some as well, the bridge shut off at that point. However, testing was the last thing they were actually doing. Walter started up the sequence and Peter looked at them all.<p>

"Thank you for all you've done...for helping me."

Broyles nodded, "thank you for the much needed help...mind telling us what you're doing?"

"I figured out the Observers never touched this world, all the events we encountered with them never happened. You have parallel universes this way," he put his hands side by side, "but also the parallel universes this way," he placed his hands flat side by side with his thumbs touching. "Those run slightly askew then those below and above but essentially you are the same person unlike the alternate universes with a different version. Basically above and below, same person different experiences. Side by side is doppelgangers that look the same but are completely different." He smiled, "due to some of the events that occurred, I figured out I have to go to the one above this one so I'll use the machine to basically transport me into theirs, going back to where I belong."

Broyles looked at him, "no matter what universe you are from, you are without a doubt a Bishop."

Peter chuckled, "I'd have once taken that as an insult but I accept it as a compliment."

Walter merely waved, Peter understood the man was still uneasy with him but had begun accepting him. Lincoln told him to visit the next time he decided to travel parallel universes. Peter chuckled and shook his hand before walking to Olivia. She looked down at him and then up again, smiling as she did.

"Do something for me."

Peter smiled, "what?"

"When you see her again, don't wait to tell her you love her...just do." She sighed and dug into her pocket, pulling out a thumb drive. Pressing it into his hand, she smiled, "these are all the things that happened in my life. Perhaps you can finally figured out what went wrong, what made me wrong."

* * *

><p>Kicking aside the restraint he had held for months, Peter cupped her cheek and smiled. "There is nothing wrong with you Olivia Dunham, I promise. Like I said...different experiences, you are different because of events that are meant to happen in this universe." He took her hand and placed the thumb drive in it, "there's no finding out the difference because you aren't different...you're just you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering as he did. "You'll find someone one day and I promise you that when you do, you'll love him as much as he loves you."<p>

She smiled, "I finally figure out what that hole was and why it never goes away."

"What is it?"

She shook her head, "you...when you died, part of me died with you. I'll be okay though because you gave me something I suspect you should have long ago when we were kids. You let me know that I'm stronger than my abilities and I can rely on people." Smiling, Olivia patted his arm, "go to your Olivia and never, ever let her go."

He squeezed her hand and let her go before walking to the machine. Getting in, it felt like déjà vu all over again. However, like before he looked down at Olivia and then arched back as the current ran through him. He thought about that universe in which he belonged, with his Olivia and his father...even his damn enemies.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes he found Olivia looking at him, "Peter..."<p>

"Olivia..." He looked up at the machine before looking around, scientists from both sides were watching.

"You're back..." she smiled, "you disappeared in the machine after the worlds connected...you're back." Peter had never seen her smile so big and he knew...her eyes were _his_ Olivia.

* * *

><p>AN: I just came up with this and had to write it...I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review!


	2. Connection

Connection

Spoilers: Previous Chapter Dreams, 3x15 Subject 13

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda and Baby Josh

* * *

><p>Peter opened his eyes to see blond hair in his face, he smiled and picked up his head to look down. Olivia was asleep in his arms, he held her as tightly as one could without breaking the other body they were holding. His hand entwined with hers at her hip and the other caught hers under the pillow. Kissing her bare shoulder, he removed his hands from hers but she squeezed and rolled over, cuddling closer.<p>

"Don't leave please," she settled against him and Peter chuckled, kissing her head.

"Bathroom, I'm just going to the bathroom 'Livia."

She let him go and he left for the bathroom, after Peter returned to the bed to find Olivia was gone. Heading to the kitchen, he found her making coffee. Placing his hands on her waist, he kissed her head. "Morning, I figured since we were up I'd make coffee."

"Sounds good." He moved to the fridge, "so...eggs and bacon for breakfast or just toast and coffee?"

Olivia leaned against the counter, rubbing her eyes. "Eggs and bacon sounds good...sorry it's been a long week and we're up at the crack of dawn on our day off."

Peter closed the fridge and reached behind her, shutting off the coffee pot. "Well that leaves only one option." Picking her up, Peter held her behind her knees and back as he carried her back to bed. After placing her in bed, Peter crawled in beside her. "Get some sleep, I'll stay right here and hold you."

Olivia cuddled into him and closed her eyes, Peter felt her breathing relax against his chest within a matter of minutes. Placing a hand on her hip, Peter kissed her head and closed his eyes preparing to finish resting himself.

* * *

><p>Peter understood Olivia like no other, he knew just by looking into her eyes what she wanted or how a simple look on her face meant she was frustrated. Their connection had always been there, from the moment they met where he'd look into her eyes and read her without words. He hoped that connection never ended, that for the entirety of their lives they'd always have that connection.<p>

Long ago he suspected Walter was hiding something about them both, about their childhoods that they should have never discovered. In that other universe he had found it, they had met as children and shared a special connection then in a tulip field. One that remained intact throughout the years and reestablished itself when they met. That's why they got along so good, no hostility like that of the other universe even if he didn't tell them information. They met as children then again as adults, he guessed they were destined to be so he fought for her and what they held. He loved Olivia with an intensity that not even he could comprehend, like they were a part of each other and without that part nothing seemed worth living.

* * *

><p>Olivia thought about how she and Peter had sensed each other in a way while in different universes. How the connection between them was so strong, it nearly rivaled the love she had for him...that intensity that not even universes or time could break. When he was gone, she'd been frantic and unable to work correctly, she kept on turning to see if he was there. Then the call came and she instantly was there, the hole that had formed disappeared upon seeing Peter again.<p>

Dr. Ross at the EC had said it was due to the Cortexiphan-induced psychic connection that subjects formed with their partners. Olivia knew it was so much more, it was pure love and understanding. Peter was the only one who made her feel safe, the only one that made her cease her fight for longer than a minute, the only one she loved so much she'd die for. He loved her selflessly, accepted who she was and how she was when so many others had tried to have her change. He loved her enough that instead of running at the sight of her abilities, he helped her master them...they were a part of her he confessed and he loved and accepted any part of her.

"I think I nearly joined Walter in the land of insanity," she curled up beside him on the couch with a glass of wine. Peter held an arm around her and the other rested beside him, holding a glass of wine against his leg. "When you weren't here...I had a huge hole that I hadn't felt since I was over there."

Peter kissed her head, "I died as a child in that universe...both me and my alternate. The version of you there said she finally understood why she had a hole that would never go away. She said it was me...when I died, a part of her died." He sighed, "I'm glad I lived so you never have to experience that pain."

* * *

><p>A year passed then two and finally a third, that third year after many losses and many attempts Peter had a whole new reason to stay. There in his arms was a pink little bundle who took his very breath away. She was the most beautiful thing besides her mother that had ever graced his life. Brown curls and blue eyes, she was perfect and physical proof of the connection he shared with Olivia...of the love they shared. Olivia was smiling like she hadn't for years, he knew it was because she was overjoyed to watch him hold proof of what they shared.<p>

Peter sat down on the bed beside the sleepy agent and cradled the newborn as he did. "She's beautiful, you did good Sweetheart." He kissed her head and looked at the baby.

"I think we did good, you helped after all." Olivia chuckled and took their daughter's tiny hand. "Amanda Elizabeth Bishop...welcome to the universe baby girl."

Peter chuckled and looked at Amanda, she slept on in her father's arms. "You know she's proof now...of that connection we have."

"Hmm...it took a while to get her though and a lot of science." Olivia looked at him, "somehow I think if she was really proof of our connection she wouldn't have needed help to get here. More so her brothers would be here too."

* * *

><p>The pain of two lost pregnancies, one a beautiful little boy lost in the final month of pregnancy and delivered to them. Joshua Taylor Bishop laid in a grave beside his grandmother and had never left their minds...the other baby lost at five months, just two weeks after finding out it was a boy. They had chosen the name James for him so the name would never be touched again. The second pregnancy loss had made Olivia give up, she didn't want to try for children again and he agreed it was too much. They were fine together, they had enough in their life to keep them content and adoption was always an option later on.<p>

Most relationships would have fallen apart after such tragedy but it pulled them together, made them stronger and Peter only loved her more. She was stronger than any other woman in the universes, survived so much but placing a child in the ground after delivering his death body into the world was something he couldn't fathom. He married her after the second pregnancy, stating that they needed each other and wanted forever no matter what happened. She accepted without hesitance and despite two different measures taken to prevent pregnancy, their honeymoon proved to provide them with a beautiful baby girl. After a long pregnancy full of weekly check ups, medical manipulation and heavy Cortexiphan injections into the placenta twice a month...a beautiful little girl named Amanda had given them another reason to reconnect.

* * *

><p>Peter looked back fourteen years later on the twentieth anniversary of meeting Olivia and thanked whatever higher deity there was that he did. He chuckled from his office as he heard Olivia sternly put her foot down with their fourteen year old daughter who wanted her way. The fourteen year old had the Bishop temper but the Dunham stubbornness that rivaled her mother at times...but Olivia was the perfect mother and never let Amanda do anything that could put herself in harm's way.<p>

After a teen stomped upstairs, Peter went into the kitchen to find Olivia's cooking and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy anniversary."

"Hmm...only the anniversary when we met...not our actual anniversary."

Peter chuckled, "I know but still...I'm thankful I have you. I love you and that pissed off teenager you just told 'no' to."

"She wants to join Fringe Division cadets...she has to be fifteen or fourteen with parental consent." Olivia looked at him, "I told her no...she said it was her duty to carry on and I told her that I wouldn't have my only child following my footsteps only to get herself shot."

Her husband chuckled, "let me guess, she said you coddled her?" He washed his hands and began helping.

"Oh yes, that Bishop Temper flared but I know how to deal with that." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "after all...after two Bishops...a third is nothing." She kissed him, "I love you Peter Bishop and always will."

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, finished and done...I wanted a fluffy ending after that last episode (it killed me what Olivia said in the end...but she's right, she isn't Peter's Olivia.)


End file.
